Revel in Life
by InitialLook
Summary: Post Heir to the Demon. Felicity decides to make some changes after finding out about Oliver & Sara. She doesn't want to be weak anymore and when she meets a mysterious stranger who offers her a way to be stronger and faster - she takes it, without thinking of the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Post Heir to the Demon. TVD crossover - kind of. Just Damon Salvatore will be in Starling City. Will be Oliver/Felicity. This will be dark-ish - well darker Felicity than the show. It was a random idea that came to me - what if Felicity wasn't the weak one of the team anymore. **

Oliver and Sarah. Sarah and Oliver. She should have seen that one coming. She grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's mint chocolate chip out of the freezer. God, how could she be so stupid. Oliver would never see her as anything more than his Girl Wednesday.

_Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about. _

What a lie that had been. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured a generous amount in her glass. Wine and ice cream. It would fix all her problems. Felicity wondered how much wine it would take to forget the scene she walked in on earlier that night. Thinking it would be a lot, she took the entire bottle with her to the couch.

Before she started to eat her weight in ice cream, she reached for her cell phone and pressed speed dial three. It rang. Once, then twice.

"Starling City Psychiatric Hospital," a firm called through.

"Hi. My name is Felicity Smoak. Daughter of Martha Smoak. Calling in for her weekly phone call," Felicity voice wavered.

"Ms. Smoak, there's a flag on your mother's account. Let me get a manager to speak to you," The lady said.

Felicity sighed. What she hadn't told Oliver is that after her father abandoned both her mother and her, her mom couldn't handle it. Her father left her at age five and from age five onward, Felicity had to learn to take care of herself. Her mom spent the first year crying. There was never food in the house. Nothing was cleaned. Felicity didn't have clean clothes or a warm coat. In winter in New York City, that was hard. She didn't know what to do.

If it weren't for her neighbor, Ellen, Felicity would have been lost. Ellen gave her food, clean clothes and helped make sure she got to school. Ellen was a widow that worked in IT at a big company in New York. She gave Felicity her first computer and taught her how to take care of herself. From then on out, Felicity didn't rely on her mom anymore.

By age 8, her mom was over her grief and out there sleeping with every man while Felicity cleaned up the house, went to school and in her free time took apart and put together her computer. By age 11, her mom became paranoid. Paranoid that Felicity's dad would come back and steal her away. Paranoid that somebody was watching them. Felicity started spending more time in her room with her computer than in the outside world.

By age 15, Felicity noticed her mom talking to herself. Her mom would say there were people in the room. Felicity stopped coming home every night. Instead she met other computer geeks like herself and was slowly introduced to the hacker world. A month before Felicity's 18th birthday, her mom tried to kill herself. Felicity found her in the kitchen, wrists slit. Bleeding. She called 911. **Schizophrenia**. Her mom. She remembers regretting all the time she called her mom crazy.

At almost 18, Felicity was no longer the girl who spent her time in the library. Instead she spent her time at shady coffee shops and warehouses, with other hackers. She hacked her way out of the foster system. She got her mom into a psychiatric center in Boston. She would be going to college – M.I.T on a full ride. She hacked her way into her dad's life insurance money, getting full control of it. She was a survivor and she had survived a lot.

Then, she hacked herself a new life. She got rid of the police reports about her mom. Hid the fact that she was crazy. When she got a job with Queens Consolidated, she moved her mom to Starling City Psychiatric Hospital. And hid her paper trail. To the public eye, Felicity's dad was a dentist and her mom was a teacher, both living in New York City but divorced.

"Ms. Smoak, sorry to keep you waiting," another lady came onto the line. "Your mom found a nail and tried to slit her writs this afternoon. We tried calling you, and left a voicemail. She's recovering now. Would you like to come by and visit her tomorrow?"

Felicity sighed. "I can't. I'll come sometime during the week. Thank you." Felicity immediately hung up.

She let out a frustrated scream. At the same time, images of what she walked in on earlier came back to her.

_Earlier that night she needed to go to the Foundry to pick up her research on Isabel. Even though Isabel had slept with Oliver, she was still on the list and Felicity had been doing some research in her free time. _

_As soon as she walked down the stairs, she saw lots of skin. Oliver and Sarah were lying on the training mat with a blanket over their bottom halves. Sarah was wrapped in Oliver's arms and he was staring at her lovingly. _

"_Ohmygod," Felicity's whispered. Both Oliver and Sarah heard her and immediately pulled the blanket over Sarah's top half. "Um, sorry. I was just coming down here to grab research. I'm just…." _

_Felicity's eyes went to the blanket covering. Her blanket. The one she snuggles in and occasionally gives to Oliver when he's not feeling well. She could feel tears starting to form. Her eyes met Oliver's and she turned and ran._

Looking back at it. She looked like a lovesick fool. She chuckled. Wine would not be enough. She snapped the elastic holding her hair together. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders. She got up and rush to the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She didn't need wine and ice cream, she needed a bar.

And bourbon. Lots of bourbon.

* * *

She slid onto the only empty bar stool at the dive bar in her neighborhood. It was busy, but it was a Friday night so that wasn't surprising. The bartender came over to her and asked her what she wanted.

"Double Baker's bourbon, on the rocks," Felicity said quickly before she changed her mind.

"A girl after my own heart," the guy on the barstool next to her said. "Bourbon heart that is."

She ignored him, not even giving him a glance.

"Alex, put her drink on my tab," he continued.

She turned. "Thanks.. but…" she stopped talking. Her mouth hung open.

He was gorgeous. She could tell her was tall, even sitting down. Probably 27 or 28 years old. He has a light complexion with olive undertones. His bone structure. She could stare at those high cheekbones and jaw line all day. His black hair hangs just over his ears. But what really made her stop talking was his striking, intense blue eyes and his smirk. He wore dark jeans, a black v-neck and a black leather jacket.

She grinned at him with some confidence and held out her hand. "Felicity Smoak, wine lover, occasional bourbon drinker – when the night warrants it."

"And what makes tonight a bourbon night?" He asked.

The bartender set her drink in front of her and she took a big swig. "The truth?"

He smirked and finished the rest of his drink. He signaled to Alex for another. "No, lie to me."

Felicity laughed. "I'm going to tell you the truth, since I hate lies and secrets. The guy that I've been in love with for over a year, slept with someone else tonight. And it just makes me realize no matter how honest I am for him, no matter how much time I give to him or how much of my life I give up for him, he'll never see me as more than just – Felicity, his friend."

The stranger stared at her, his gaze piercing her. "Love sucks." He looked back at his bourbon gloomily.

"So stranger at a bar, who never told me his name, what's your story?" Felicity asked shyly.

He chuckled. "Short version: My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, is done with me and now pursuing my brother. The long version would take forever to explain," he spun her so she was facing him.

He grabbed her hand. "Damon Salvatore." He brought her hand to his lips, leaving a light kiss.

"Your girlfriend dumped you for your brother? That's rough," Felicity blurted out. "Sorry, I mean obviously it's rough. You're here. In this bar. In not the best part of Starling City…."

She realized she was rambling and stopped talking. She bit her lip and blushed.

Damon laughed. "You're sexy."

"Oh," Felicity whispered. "Nobody's called me sexy before. Cute yes, pretty yes… I'm not really the sexy kind of girl. I mean there's girls like Sarah. That's sexy. But you don't know Sarah. So you have no idea who I'm talking about…"

Her phone rang. _Oliver calling_. She pressed the ignore button.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Damon asked downing the remainder of his drink and putting down cash on the counter. He got up. And held out his hand to her.

She looked unsure.

"Come on. Live a little Felicity. Do you want to look back at this moment and say how you wish you would've have taken the hand of that handsome stud and had the night of your life instead of going home tipsy and watching Netflix? No. You want to say you took his hand."

She bit her lip again thinking through her options. Her phone rang again. _Oliver calling_. She pressed ignore, turned her phone off and drank the reminder of her drink.

"Ok," She got out up, suddenly feeling the bourbon hit her head. She gave a big smile. "Where are we going?"

He grinned ushering her to a blue Camaro convertible. "Wherever you want to go princess."

He opened her door. "I know a club. I'm on the VIP list. I could dance." She slid into the leather seats. Damon leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I happen to be an amazing dancer," He jumped into the driver seat.

* * *

"She isn't picking up. She turned her phone off," Oliver threw his phone down in frustration. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and watched.

"Man, she's probably asleep, or in the middle of a Doctor Who marathon," Diggle shrugged. "I can run the program."

Oliver punched the dummy in front of him. He knew why she wasn't answering. It was because of what she walked in on earlier. There had been reports on the news of a break in at Starling City Bank. Two guys were caught on camera, but someone else was running the entire operation - the police were calling The Clock King. By the reports, this was the third vault he had broken into.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked as he hit the dummy again. "He's supposed to be training right now."

"I think he's upstairs. Helping Thea out," Diggle said from Felicity's computer chair. Diggle opened up the facial recognition program and ran it on the robber.

Dig saw a file laying on the table, hard copy, and picked it up. Opening it up, he sifted through the information. His eyes widened.

"Did you know Felicity had been looking into Isabel?" Dig asked in a surprised voice.

Oliver stopped hitting and walked over to Diggle. Sarah joined them. "Isabel, your partner Isabel?" Sarah asked.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Diggle grabbed a sheet of paper that had her messy handwriting. It had Oliver's name written on it with both his parents and lines connecting Isabel to Robert Queen and Oliver. In scribbles the word Siberia was written followed by a bunch of question marks.

"Looks like she made a connection between Isabel and your dad," Sarah said. Oliver grabbed the paperwork and threw it on the desk.

"It's probably nothing," Oliver huffed. "Let's focus on finding this guy. I'm going to text Roy."

* * *

Roy grabbed another box from the back and brought it around to the bar. He tapped the bartender on the back. "More vodka man," Roy nodded to the box. The bartender thanked him.

His phone buzzed. A text from Oliver. _We need you downstairs. You're supposed to be training. _Roy rolled his eyes. Oliver was never one was pleasantries. He scanned the club looking for Thea to let her know he was heading out, but instead his eyes found a familiar blonde.

Felicity was dancing and laughing with someone he didn't recognize. The stranger grinned and his hands moved from her lower back to her rear. He pulled her closer to him. Roy's eyes widened. He quickly texted Thea that he leaving and rushed toward the basement door.

He punched in the code he had memorized and rushed down the stairs. Oliver and Sarah were whispering in the corner and Diggle was sitting at Felicity's computer. Did they know she was upstairs dancing unusually close with a stranger?

"So…" Roy spoke interrupting the group. "Team Arrow meeting? Welcome back Sarah."

Sarah nodded to him and smiled. "Thanks. I guess Oliver and Dig filled you in on my return."

Roy chuckled. "Nah, Felicity sent me updates through the week about the League and you being back in town. She told me to keep myself and Thea out of it until they were out of town. She looks out for Team Arrow, you know. Team Arrow Mom." Roy joked around.

"I told you not to call us that. There was a break in tonight, at Starling City Bank," Oliver said from the dummy. "Get over here. We're training. We also have a new guy to take down."

Oliver turned to Arrow mode quickly. Diggle pulled up the footage and played it on the bigger screen.

"Interesting…" Roy whispered. He hit the dummy like Oliver was, trying to control his strength. "That's some hacker, opening up the vault. Felicity probably knows what he's doing…"

"Maybe. Diggle's running facial recognition software," Oliver said.

Roy decided to ask the question he'd be wanting to. "So Smoak get the night off?"

Oliver was hitting his dummy but tensed up at her name. Both Sarah and Roy noticed.

"She isn't answering her phone," Diggle said. "Probably asleep. God knows that girl needs it."

Roy chuckled. Everyone looked at him. "If by asleep you mean upstairs in the club dancing with someone she must be pretty close with, I mean by the way they were dancing. She looked a little tipsy."

Oliver grabbed a towel and walked over to the computers. "Diggle. Video. Of the club. Now."

The right most monitor pulled up cameras of the club. Roy pointed at camera 5. "Right there."

Diggle clicked on camera 5 making it full screen. Felicity was grinding on the same stranger and his hands were touching every part of her. Oliver's eyes narrowed. He grabbed a shirt. "She's drunk. I'm going to get her."

Roy grabbed his arm. "Dude, you can't go up sweaty and looking like that. You're Oliver Queen. I'll get her and bring her down here."

"Let go of my arm Roy. She won't listen to you," Oliver reasoned.

Sarah touched Oliver's arm lightly. "He's right Ollie. I'll go with him." Her eyes pleaded with him and he sat down on the table.

"Fine."

Roy and Sarah walked back to the club and into the crowd of dancers. "Do you see her?" Sarah yelled over the music

Roy nodded and pointed. He walked over to the dancing couple and lightly touched Felicity's arm. "Hey!" He yelled. Sarah stood behind him.

Felicity squealed and enveloped Roy in a hug. "Hi!" She turned to the stranger. "Damon, this is Roy. My friend. He's dating the manger of the club."

"Okay drunk Felicity. Oliver needs you downstairs," Roy said steadying her.

Damon chuckled. "No," Felicity shook her head. "I'm not going down there anymore,"  
Felicity lowered her voice. "It's covered in SEX germs Roy."

Felicity finally saw Sarah standing behind Roy. "Oh Damon," She rushed back over to the stranger. "This is Sarah. Remember, sexy Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widened and she blushed. Damon sized Sarah up, drinking her in and turned to Felicity. He wrapped his arm around Felicity. "You're sexier my warrior princess."

It was Felicity's turn to blush. Roy took her arm this time. "Come on Felicity. I promised Oliver."

Felicity frowned and turned to Damon. "I have to go. They're going to make me go. Roy, he's strong. So is Sarah. I'm the weak one. But they keep me around for my brains."

Damon grabbed her waist and kissed her. His hand clutched her hip and pulled her closer leaving no space in between their bodies. His other hand was on her head, as he kept them locked into place.

They finally broke apart gasping for air. "I'm staying at the Ritz, downtown, penthouse suite. Tell the front desk you're there for Damon Salvatore," He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I can give you strength, speed, power. You don't have to be weak anymore Felicity Smoak. You can be stronger than all of them. I'm serious."

Her mouth hung open at the thought, but not for long. He kissed her once more and walked away. Roy took her by the arm and led her down to the basement. Sarah followed silently. When they got downstairs, Felicity scrunched her nose at the training mat at the center.

Everyone was silent. Oliver stared at the monitor that was now black. Diggle stood awkwardly by her computers. "I don't know why you guys dragged me down here. I've had three double shots of Bourbon. I'm not drunk, but I'm for sure not sober. So I can't help with whatever crisis Team Arrow is dealing with right now."

She crossed over the room, carefully avoiding the training mat and plopped down in her chair. Nobody said anything. So Roy spoke up. "New bad guy. Broke into three banks in the past two days. He has some tech that can open up any vault."

"We've been calling you, all night," Diggle added in.

Felicity shrugged. "I needed a night off. I spend 9 hours a day being an executive assistant, while I'm qualified to run any IT department in the country," she said spitefully. "And then I spent about 4-6 hours here every night working with Team Arrow. I just needed a break…"

"But explain to me what's going on," She said as shivered since it was cold down in the basement. Diggle reached for her blanket, which was thrown across one of the tables.

"No," Felicity yelled stopping him.

Diggle froze. "I was just grabbing you your blanket…"

Sarah and Oliver both froze and Felicity shook her head, "I don't want it."

She kept shivering as Diggle explained to her the break in at the bank and showed her the footage. She drank two bottles of water sobering up. Oliver still hadn't spoken a word to her.

Suddenly she felt something warm around her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it was Roy's red hoodie.

"Thank you," Felicity put the sweatshirt on. She rewatches the footage again from all three robberies.

Dig, Sarah and Oliver were sparring on the training mat and trading scar stories. Roy sits next to her and says to her, "You are important you know. Nobody think you're weak."

Felicity gave a small smile. Over the past couple of weeks, Roy had become a close friend of hers.

"Thanks Roy. That's sweet of you to say," She turned to look at the trio training. "You should get over there and train with them."

Roy squeezed her shoulder before heading to Sarah, Dig, and Oliver. Oliver started explaining the sparring, putting him and Sarah on a team against Roy and Diggle.

She felt… left out. She couldn't fight. Exchange scar theories. She wasn't physically strong like the four of them.

"His name isn't showing up," Felicity continued. "I tried FBI and Interpol."

Sarah came up behind her.

"Why don't you run it through here," Sarah leaned over and started typing a few things. Suddenly a name popped up.

"We got a name, William Tockman," Sarah said smiling.

Felicity's frowned. Sarah had run his image through the sexual predator's database. _Why didn't she think of that? She couldn't fight and Sarah was better at computers now._

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arm around Sarah. "Good job."

Felicity felt a drop in her stomach. She continued her original explanation. "He's a hacker. The tech is normal tech that any thief uses to crack open a vault. However, look at his guys. He's telling them when to leave and counting. He's got every second planned out. He knew once he tripped the alarm how much time it would take for the police to show. He left money in the vault."

Felicity fast-forwarded the footage. "They only spent a certain amount of time in there that he knew they could spend. He planned it out to the second."

Felicity got up and hugged Roy's sweatshirt around her.

"I found an address. It's an apartment of Washington and 6th," Sarah said excitingly.

Oliver grabbed his bow. "Sarah, suit up. Her and I will go check it out. Roy, go home to Thea. Felicity and Diggle, let me know if you find any other leads."

Oliver barked order and everyone started moving. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed as the Arrow. He turned to Felicity. "Next time, answer your damn phone."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. She strolled up to him. "You do not control me. I work for you, but I have my own life. You aren't the only one allowed to have a life," She handed him his earpiece.

Sarah came out shortly after dressed in her black leather. Felicity handed her the communication earpiece as well.

Both heroes left the basement and Felicity slumped in her chair. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. If Sarah was good at computers, why did they need her? That's all she was here for. Hacking.

"What's going on with you?" Diggle asked her sitting in the chair next to her.

She grabbed a hair tie off the desk and started to put her hair up. "Why do the people we love never love us back Dig?"

Dig looked shocked. He knew that the IT girl had feeling for Oliver, but never heard her talk about them before.

"He does care for you Felicity," Diggle explained. She shrugged it off and went back to the computer. "He was jealous of you and Barry."

She smiled sadly at the thought of Barry, still in a coma. She took a deep breath. "He slept with Sarah. I'm pretty sure he loves her. He NEEDS her."

"Oh."

Her computers started beeping and an alarm started going off. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." Felicity started typing in code.

"What's going on?" Diggle jumped up. "Felicity."

"Someone's hacking into our system.." Felicity yelled. "Shit. How is this happening."

Her screens went black and everything started to catch on fire around her. She screamed. She quickly grabbed her external hard drives and dumped them into a bag.

Diggle grabbed her. "We've got to get out of here."

Felicity struggled out of his grip and dumped a bunch of paperwork into the bag. The lights started bursting and electrical fires started. She jumped backward and Diggle led her out upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Diggle asked coughing from the smoke. He pushed the fire button from the outside, which started the sprinklers downstairs.

The door slammed and Felicity took a deep breath in. "Looks like our William Tockman is a better hacker than me."

Their lair was going to be soaked and half the things would be ruined. **And it was her fault.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I skip over the Tockman encounter at Starling bank because it's pretty much the same as what happened Wednesday in Arrow. Except the end. Once again, this is not a normal Arrow story but I hope you all like it. **

Felicity left the foundry to go home while Dig stayed to fill in Oliver and Sarah on what happened. After getting into her car, she began to cry. Her body ached, and she failed at doing the one thing she was on the team for. Instead of going home, she began driving downtown, toward the Ritz Carlton.

She was tired of being left out and weak. No more. She pulled into the valet and handed the guy her keys. She knew her frazzled look was getting weird looks as she walked into the most expensive hotel in Starling City.

She nervously walked up to the front desk. "I'm here to meet Damon Salvatore, can you call up to his room for me? Felicity Smoak."

The lady scrunched her nose at Felicity's appearance. She grabbed the phone and dialed, "Mr. Salvatore, there's a Ms. Smoak here for you."

She hung up and went to her drawer pulling out a key card. She started typing and swiped the key. "Yes, I'm sending her up now."

The lady gave her the key and directions to the room. Felicity bit her lip. What was she doing? He could be a serial killer, Felicity told herself.

She stood in front of the penthouse suite. She was internally struggling between inserting the key and running away.

"Just open the door Felicity. You can do this," She sighed.

The door opened surprising her. She jumped back and squealed in shock. Damon chuckled from the door. "I was wondering how long you would wait out here," he said.

Felicity nervously laughed. "Yeah well, I was thinking what if you're a serial killer. I could end up dead and on the news. One of those girls who falls for the attractive guy and he invites her to his room and I don't know," Felicity rambled. "So are you going to kill me?"

"You think too much," Damon smirked. "Why don't you come inside?"

She walked into the suite. And put her jacket and purse down on the couch. "This is a great room, expensive looking…must cost a lot… right so I'm here because…"

"You no longer want to be weak." Damon stood directly in front of her, his eyes piercing into her.

She nodded. "How exactly will you help with that? Not that I don't think you can do it. But I've been learning to fight for a long time now and I haven't gotten any better. I'm not very good at it…"

Damon brought his finger to her lips, shushing her. He then traced her lips and face. "You're hurt, right here," he pointed to a small burn she had on her head, probably from the fire in the foundry.

He stared into her eyes and used compulsion - "Don't be scared."

And suddenly any fear she had left her body. His eyes darkened and veins started to become black and red around his eyes. He opened his mouth and showed off his fangs before biting into his own wrist. Her eyes widened slightly as he held his wrist up to her. "Drink."

And she did. She felt her body aches go away and her energy level go from a three to a 10. It was exhilarating. The wound closed up on his wrist and on her head. A rush went through her body.

"I'm a vampire," Damon explained. "I can make you one too. You would live forever. You would be faster, stronger. You would be powerful."

The rush made her dizzy. Vampires were real. No. She couldn't believe it. Her hand went to the spot where the burn used to be. The skin was completely healed. Felicity head started spinning. "I need to sit down."

She started to fall and before she knew it Damon ran faster than humanly possible to catch her. He did. Huh. He was fast.

* * *

Oliver stood in the foundry. Most of the training and weapons had survived, but sadly none of Felicity's technology did. The computers were black from the fire. Diggle had explained to him what had happened. Most of the light bulbs fused or burst. He walked over to the computer area, Felicity's area and traced the burnt desk.

"She was pretty brave man," Diggle said from behind. "Electric fires and being outhacked – this girl grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of paperwork and external hard drives."

Oliver closed his eyes and nodded. Images of her dancing and kissing that stranger came back to him. It surprisingly hurt. "Where'd she go?"

He knew his actions with Sarah would hurt the IT girl. Her face when she walked in on the two of them was worse than Isabel. It wasn't disgust like it was with Isabel in Russia, it was plain heartbreak. His choices had yet again hurt Felicity and he didn't know how to change them. Sarah and him, they worked. Sarah was broken, like him.

"Home, I think," Dig shrugged. "Whatever's going on between the two of you, fix it."

Oliver's shoulders sagged. "Let's go check on her." It's all he could do. There was something between Sarah and him. It was easy to deal with and she didn't need protecting like Felicity.

With all the deadly mayhem, Oliver knows that if push comes to shove, Sara can fend for herself, whereas with Felicity, he would need to always look over his shoulder. He doesn't know if he's willing to open himself up to having feelings for her. Sarah was easier. Simple.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle knocked at Felicity's apartment door. It was already the afternoon. "Felicity," Oliver knocked again, louder this time. "Open up."

After a few minutes of no noise, Oliver started to get worried. He called her cell but it went straight to voicemail. He knocked again. "Open the door before I break in."

Dig chuckled. He pulled out his key chain and picked the one that had an "F" engraved in it. He unlocked the door and let Oliver in. "Using a key seemed easier than breaking down the door."

Oliver's jaw tensed. "She gave you a key?"

"In case of emergencies. We're all she's got."

Oliver felt weird stepping into the apartment. He'd never been there before. It was small and cozy. Overall, clean. No signs of a break-in. Dig walked toward what Oliver was guessing to be her bedroom. Her bathroom door was open and some dirty clothes were thrown on the floor. His eyes were drawn to some green lacy underwear thrown aside. Diggle knocked on the closed bedroom door before opening it. Her bed was made and didn't look slept in.

"She didn't come home, I guess," Diggle said looking around for signs of Felicity.

Oliver began pacing. He pulled out his phone and called her again. "Shit, where is she?"

* * *

She walked up the stairs of her apartment complex and wondered if she made the right decision.

She had fainted. Stupidly. Damon had caught her and when she was back to consciousness, he explained everything there was to know about being a vampire.

"_So I'd have to drink blood?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face. _

_Damon smiled. "Babe, it's not as bad as it seems. You'll love it. You don't have to kill people either. You can drink and make them forget."_

"_Make them forget?"_

"_Compulsion – you can control other people's minds with eye contact, erase memories or alter them. Go into people's dreams," Damon passed her a glass of champagne he poured. "Put it in the pro list."_

"_Can you read minds too?" Felicity asked, blushing at all the dirty thoughts she's had about him. _

"_Nope," Damon drank all of his drink in one sip. "You seem like the type of person who would be making a pro/con list to becoming a vampire." _

_He scooted close to her and cupped her face. "The only con is the blood. I can help with that – controlling that."_

_She nodded. "So how do I, become a vampire…" _

_Damon smirked. "The first step is done – you have vampire blood in your system. The second… well Felicity, you were right. You have to die."_

_Felicity squeaked. "I'm not sure. I need time. To think about it."_

_He kissed her. "Okay. I'll be here, for about a week. The vampire blood will only be in your system for 24 hours."_

_She nodded and closed her eyes. "Are you going to make me forget?" She leaned into his arms._

_Damon shook his head no. "I hear you hate secrets and lies." _

_She let out a small smile. "Why are you offering this to me? Why me?"_

"_You don't see it, do you?" Damon asked her. "I don't know who this guy is who has made you so insecure about yourself – but you're captivating Felicity." _

_She blushed. "No… I'm not… I'm nerdy…"_

_Damon grabbed the elastic band, snapping it and her hair fell. "You walked into that dive bar and the way you ordered your drink, the way you held yourself… you had every guy in that bar was wishing he was me." _

_She leaned over and captured his lips her hers. "Fascinated you enough for you to be distracted from you ex-girlfriend, but you're still in love with her." _

"_You're very perceptive," Damon kissed her again. "You're still in love with the idiot who doesn't notice you."_

_He kissed her neck causing her to moan. "I promise I'm better in bed though."_

"_Hmmm," Felicity moaned. "Cocky much?"_

"_Very much. It's almost 11 a.m. Didn't you say you needed to be somewhere?" _

_Felicity jumped up with a start. "Shit. I've got to go. Let me think about the – you know – sucking blood vampire thing. Another thing I never thought I'd say."_

_He slipped her coat over her arms. "You know it doesn't mean becoming a monster." _

_Felicity grinned. "I'm thinking about it. What's her name? The girl?"_

_Damon stopped moving. "Elena... And your boy?"_

"_Oliver, Oliver Queen."_

She needed a shower and to change clothes before she went back to the foundry. She also needed to grab her computer and tablet.

She opened her apartment door and immediately heard — "Shit, where is she?"

"I don't know…" Dig said helplessly.

Felicity smiled. They were worried about her. She walked into her open apartment. "Hello?"

Diggle and Oliver came out of her room. "Oh thank god, where did you go?" Dig asked in a worried tone.

She shrugged. "I was walking…around…lost track of time I guess."

"And why is your phone off," Oliver growled out in anger.

"It's dead."

"I heard what happened in the lair…and saw it" Oliver said in soft tone.

Felicity closed her eyes and remembered being out-hacked. "No worries. I'm going to shower and change. I'll bring in my computer and tablet in a couple of hours and we'll catch him."

"Now if you guys can excuse me…" Felicity used her hands to usher them out.

Oliver looked wary. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Felicity sighed. "Yes. I'm a big girl. I can handle a little fire. I'll replace all the servers over this next week."

"Felicity," Diggle said softly, knowing a lot was bothering her. Felicity closed her eyes.

"I'm fine. I got out-hacked. Sometime you guys get beat too – it happens. We'll find him and we'll stop him," Felicity said sternly. "Now. Please Leave."

Both men left quietly and she shut the door behind them. Felicity slid down to the floor.

"Are you actually thinking of doing this? Becoming a vampire? She asked herself, taking in a deep breath.

She shook her head. "Don't be crazy Felicity. You weren't meant to walk on the dark side. It girl. Girl Friday. That's all."

And now she was talking to herself.

* * *

Felicity walked into the foundry hours later, showered, rested and ready to find this guy. Tonight was Sarah's welcome home party. She had helped Oliver plan it all week – because of her executive assistant job. She saw that Roy was the only one downstairs training.

"You're getting better at controlling the anger," Felicity said putting her stuff down. She surveyed the damage to her servers. She opened up her computer and began researching Tockman's next moves.

Roy hit the punching again and groaned. "I'm trying, but it's hard. Sometimes I just want to break something."

Felicity paused and looked solemnly at the frustrated man in front of her. "Oh Roy, we all feel that way. The only difference is you can break everything."

"I have an idea," Roy said grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat. "To catch Tockman I mean."

Felicity's eyes went to Roy's abs. "Ok, Abercrombie, put on a shirt and tell me your idea."

Roy grinned and grabbed a shirt off the table. "So what if we bait him with Oliver's money? Cash specifically?"

Felicity's eyes widened. "It could work… Let me just let Oliver know." She called Oliver and told him the plan. Tockman would definitely rob Oliver Queen's money from a bank. No questions asked.

* * *

It was supposed be an easy mission. Liquidated the money, put it in Starling City Bank and stake it out. They didn't even need Roy – so Diggle, Oliver, Sarah and she went. They would be in and out of there in no time and Sarah could still make it to her party. Felicity went to hack the system and check on Tockman.

What Felicity didn't count on was locking a signal. Her and Sarah went after him.

Sarah didn't see the gun. Felicity did. Tockman was ready to shoot. "Watch out!" She pushed her out of the way and the bullet hit her instead. Blood started seeping through her shirt.

She pressed the button causing Tockman's phone to explode and him to knock out. Sarah came running over to her. "Oh my god… Felicity…"

Sarah sounded worried. Felicity's eyes started to close. She got one glance at where the bullet hit. Her chest. Crap.

Sarah started to yell into the communicator to Oliver – telling him to come quickly. She was dying, she knew that. If she had the energy she would have laughed. They all though she was dying, but it was only hour 17 with vampire blood in her system – she would come back. Or at least she hoped she would.

Looks like it wasn't a decision she had to make. The decision was made for her**. She was going to die and she was going to come back as a vampire.**

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm kind of in love with this idea and I have a plan of where this is going. FYI: I'll probably be updating weekly. I work full time so I write whenever I have free time - which sometimes isn't a lot. This chapter isn't my favorite - it's kind of a filler. But trust me. It's about to get real badass.**

* * *

Oliver heard the Sara's voice over the communicator. She was crying. She said the words Felicity and shot in the same sentence and his heart stopped. She gave an address – just a block away.

"Ollie… hurry…" She said before turning off her communicator.

He ran down the block and into the warehouse Sara said they were in. Sara was leaning over a body, holding pressure. The Clock King was passed out on the floor. He immediately ran over to the two blondes and paled at the sight of his IT girl bleeding into the cloth Sara was holding on her chest.

He leaned down. "What happened?"

Sara was still crying. "He pulled a gun and she pushed me out of the way. The bullet hit her. It missed her heart but she's lost a lot of blood. I called 911 and daddy. He said we've got to get out of here before they get here. She's got a pulse but it's weak and getting weaker. I don't think she going to…"

"NO," Oliver's voice boomed. Tears were forming in his eyes now too. "Don't say it. You leave, I'll say until Lance gets here."

"Ollie, they'll capture you if you're here…"

"I don't care," He roared.

Oliver took over pressing the now fully soaked piece of clothing to the wound. Sara checked her pulse. "I can't feel a pulse…"

Sara grabbed Oliver's hand but he flinched. He put his face in his hands, which were now shaking. Felicity's blood was everywhere. Her blood. This shouldn't have happened to her.

Diggle came running into the warehouse. "I got your call Sarah… Is she ok?" He saw her lifeless body on the ground. Tears filled his eyes. This was someone who was like his sister – lying there. Dead.

Oliver picked up her body and held it. He kept whispering I'm sorry. Over and over again. Diggle wiped the tears. He would have to remain strong – for Oliver.

Dig heard the sirens and took charge. "Cops are on their way. Let's keep her out of the investigation. Oliver, I have the car out front – let's take her to the foundry. Sara, make sure no traces are her blood are left."

Oliver carried her to the car and sat in the backseat with her. Sara would take the motorcycle back. Diggle jumped into the front seat and drove like a madman. They pulled up on the side of the club and entered through there, carrying her in the basement.

Oliver held onto her tight, still whispering to her as if she could hear him. "You are not dead… you can't be dead."

Roy was doing the salmon ladder when they came down. He jumped down.

"Successful mis…" He stopped midsentence when he saw Oliver carrying Felicity. He set her down on the medical table and fell into the chair.

"This is all my fault," Oliver said defeated.

"What happened? Is she…?" Roy asked not wanting to say the words. He grabbed her hand and shook her lightly… "Felicity?"

"She pushed me out of the way, and got shot. Missed her heart but she lost too much blood, too fast," Sara said walking down the stairs. She had cut through alleyways to get there as fast as she did.

Roy dropped her hand in shock. She was dead. He clenched his fists. "You're right Oliver. This is all your fault. Both of your faults actually," Roy said pointing to Sara too. "She's been trying to prove herself all week and you two have been so wrapped up in each other that you haven't noticed."

Roy grabbed Oliver's jacket, dragging him up. "You were too selfish to see how she felt. That's why she's dead. She was trying to prove that she was good enough for you."

Roy punched him and Oliver took it. Sara was still crying. "Stop it. It's my fault. She took the bullet for me. So both of you stop fighting."

Dig hadn't said a word. He held his head in his hands. He held her phone in his hands. Her phone buzzed and he opened the text message.

_Babe, 24 hours almost over. If you change your mind and want to join the world of the undead, call me. If you just want to forget Oliver's name for one night – we can make that happen too. ;)_

He frowned. What had Felicity been up to? "Somebody should call her mom. Anybody have her number?" Oliver asked after what felt like silence.

"And tell her what? They don't talk much, according to Felicity," Dig solemnly added. "I need to make a more important call for her." He picked up Felicity's phone again and called a number in her phone.

"_Central City Hospital," a woman answered. _

"Hi, I'm calling to check on a status of a patient – Barry Allen?" Diggle said quietly.

Oliver's head snapped up. He had taken off his mask and grease and watched Diggle on the phone. He forgot about Barry. The guy who was actually honest with Felicity about his feelings – something Oliver could never do.

"_Sir, unfortunately he's still in a coma," the nurse told Dig over the phone. "Can I leave a message for his family?"_

"No, thanks," Dig hung up. He then flipped through her phone for her mom's contact card. She had a password protection in place for her mom's contact information. When did Felicity get so secretive? "She has a password protection for her mom's number on here."

Oliver grabbed his bag and went to change clothes. Dig could sense it. He waned to run. It was typical Oliver Queen move. He was going to make damns sure that he didn't run back to the island. Sara did the same.

Both of them came back in normal clothes. Oliver looked broken. "I've got to go – check …"

Felicity took in a sudden gasp of breath and sat up. All four other people in the foundry jumped shock. Oliver's jaw dropped. Sara looked stunned. A string of curse words left Roy's mouth and tears came to Dig's eyes. She gasped a few times her hands going to her surrounding surface.

Felicity's voice shook as she said, "What…happened?"

Oliver mouth was still open. He took a step forward. "You were shot… Felicity… you were…"

Memories flooded back to Felicity. "Oh my god. Tockman. Did we get him?"

Everyone was too shocked to speak. Sarah whispered. "Yea, we did. You were dead… how…"

"Was she injected with mirakuru?" Roy asked taking a step forward and checked her pulse. "Guys, I can't find her pulse still."

Oliver head snapped up in shock. Sara came running over and grabbed her arm to check. "I can't find one either."

He somehow didn't care. She was alive. She wasn't dead. But for how long? "We've got to get you to a hospital – you were shot, the bullet could be in there. Maybe it's adrenaline. But she's alive."

Felicity hand went to her wound, which had closed up. Her shirt was still bloody, but she had no pain anymore. She had died, with vampire blood in her system. "No. No hospitals. It's not adrenaline. It's something else. My phone. Who has my phone?"

Oliver stepped in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. "Felicity…"

Dig was still astounded. He had just lost the most important person on the team and gotten her back in under a day. "Um, right here." He handed her the phone. He then pushed Sara and Oliver out of the way and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're not really gone," Dig said hugging her.

Felicity smiled. "Thanks. I know someone – who can help me." She found his name and text and called him. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"_You do know that I had just fallen asleep," His groggy voice said into the phone._

"Damon… I was shot and I died…I need your help," Felicity whispered into the phone, trying to be quiet.

"_Fuck," She heard him rush around. "Well babe, welcome to your new life. Where are you? I'm coming to you – stay put." _

"Remember that club? _Verdant_? Meet me there? It's empty," Felicity said before hanging up.

Everyone stared at her. Sara had attached the heart rate machine to Felicity during the call and it picked up a weak pulse. Roy broke the silence. "What is going on Felicity?"

Felicity bit her lip. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She pulled out the heart rate readers attached to her and grabbed the clean shirt laying on the table next to her to change into.

Oliver's arrow voice came out. "Try us." She motioned to the boys to turn around. Sara's eyes widened when Felicity's top came off and there was no wound where the bullet hit.

"That's amazing. No scar, nothing. The wound, it's totally healed. I've never seen anything like it." Sara stared. Felicity shrugged on the button down shirt that she was sure belonged to Oliver.

"The reason I didn't die is because I had vampire blood in my system." She said in a matter of the fact tone of voice.

Roy chuckled and whispered the word crazy and Oliver frowned. "You don't have to lie Felicity. Maybe you were injected with mirakuru and you don't remember," he said. He had only seen one person take a bullet like that and survive. Slade.

"I am telling the truth!" Felicity said in her loud voice. "Damon will be here soon. He'll prove it. I'm meeting him upstairs."

Oliver grabbed her arm. "Felicity you were just shot and miraculously brought back to life, we should try and figure this out. Run some tests," He said sternly. "I doubt some guy you met once can help."

Felicity pulled her arm back. "He can. Because he's a vampire. Just like I am or well will be soon. Not really sure how that works, but that's why I called him," She walked up the stairs. "But don't worry, I won't be feeding on you guys. Or at least I hope I won't be. Again, not sure about all the details."

Dig followed her. Oliver's voice called out, "Where are you going Diggle? She's hallucinating. It's obviously a side affect of being shot. "

He shrugged. "Whatever it is, I don't care. She could be a freaking zombie and I'd be happy. Man, she was dead and now she's not. That's what I care about and it's what y'all should too."

Roy followed too leaving Oliver and Sara in the basement. After about 15 minutes of silence, Sara spoke.

"Ollie, her bullet wound – totally gone. Not even a scar. Mirakuru can't do that in just a few hours," Sara said before following the rest of the team. "You got to be curious and even thankful if it's because of what this guy Damon did…"

Oliver didn't know what to say. He thought he had lost her and for a second it felt as if someone had torn him into pieces. He couldn't breath and then when she suddenly "woke" up. He shook off all his thoughts and followed Sara upstairs.

* * *

Felicity sat on the bar stool next to Dig and Roy. "Vampires, really?" Diggle asked.

Felicity spun around once. "God I'm starving. And yes, I passed out when I first found out. I guess supernatural stuff is real. I wonder about other supernatural stuff like witches, zombies, aliens, werewolves, demons, oh Doctor Who could be real…I'm like really hungry. Like eat three burgers in one sitting hungry."

"I can pick up some Big Belly Burger," Roy said. Felicity smiled and nodded.

A new voice chuckled. "That's not what's she's hungry for kid." Damon Salvatore walked, more like sauntered into Verdant. Felicity smiled.

"Thank god. You kind of left out the details on what I have to do – you know, to complete the transition," Felicity bit her lip and blushed. Damon's eyes went to the two men beside her. "These are my friends – you remember Roy and this is John Diggle. Don't worry – they can keep a secret."

Damon pouted. "So they aren't dinner," He smirked and winked at Felicity. "You need blood sweetheart. And lucky for you, I brought some of my favorite."

He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a bag of o-negative. Both Diggle and Roy's eyes widened realizing this guy was serious. Damon used his vampire speed to grab a glass from behind the bar and poured the bag in. He handed the glass to her and she made a face.

"How the hell did you…" Roy said still in shock over Damon's use of speed. He slumped back into the bar chair. "I guess Felicity was telling the truth about vampires."

"Do I really have to drink it?" Felicity said with a scrunched up face.

Damon ran his hand through her hair. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath and smell the blood."

Oliver and Sara came up the stairs and Oliver tensed immediately when he saw that the same guy who kissed Felicity now was giving her a glass of red liquid and cupping her face.

"Oliver, glad you could join us" Dig called out sarcastically.

"Felicity wasn't lying. Vampires. Real. Dude, show him," Roy said excitedly.

Both Felicity and Damon's eyes snapped to him. Damon smirked. He speed over to Oliver. "Nice to meet you, Damon Salvatore" Damon said with a strong grip before speeding back to Felicity.

Oliver stood in one place shocked. Nobody should be able to move that fast. Nothing human anyways. "Nice to meet you too, I guess." He walked over to them with Sara following him.

Damon was back to Felicity, his hand on her shoulder. "Just take one sip babe. If you don't complete the transition, you'll die."

Felicity closed her eyes and took a sip of the blood. She wanted to gag yet drink the entire glass at the same time. She felt herself craving more. Slowly.

Oliver watched in shock as his Girl Wednesday and IT girl – changed. Veins around her eyes darkened and suddenly she was screaming. He started to rush toward her, but Damon caught her and held her. "Shhh. It's just your fangs," Damon whispered.

When she looked up, Oliver took a step back. Her eyes were red, black veins and fangs out. Damon held her down and gave her the red of the glass of red liquid. What had she become? A vampire. Oliver could still not believe they were real but after seeing Damon and now Felicity. He just couldn't wrap her head around it.

She drank the rest of the glass of blood down quickly and the veins disappeared as did her fangs. Her eyes went back to normal. "I can't see," She said quietly.

Damon chuckled. "Because you don't need these anymore babe." He grabbed her glasses off her face and threw them behind the bar. Felicity blinked once of twice and could see perfectly.

She pouted. "I'm actually going to miss my glasses."

"Wait so what about stakes? And sunlight? And garlic?" Roy asked excitingly.

Damon laughed. "So many questions kid. All in due time," He turned to Felicity. "You okay?"

She nodded and jumped up. "I feel strong. Could I take on any of them now?" She was barefoot in her skirt paired with Oliver's shirt jumping around.

Damon nodded and smirked at the blonde IT girl. Strong was not the word Oliver would use to describe her. Adorable. Cute. Even… sexy.

Damon leaned over and snapped her rubber band and her hair fell and she laughed. "What's with you and my hair?"

Damon took in his surroundings – two of her friends sitting beside her and her crush staring him down next to a blond girl. "When it's down, you look free. Alive. Like the shackles of being an EA and a sidekick to the vigilante doesn't tie you down."

Suddenly Damon was up against a wall, with Roy holding him by the neck. The other blonde and Oliver were right best him, ready to attack. "Who are you and how do you know about Felicity helping the vigilante?"

Damon held up his hands. "Easy kid. You think I'm going to offer to turn a girl I just met into a vampire without looking into her first. And I should have said vigilantes, plural, as in… Mr. Queen and blondie here. Vampire hearing helps with spying."

"Roy! Let him go," Felicity whispered furiously.

Damon winked and grabbed Roy's hand. With ease he pulled it away, and dropped to the ground. "You're strong kid, but not stronger than me."

Oliver turned into Arrow persona pretty quickly. He became very protective over his girl. "I don't care how strong you are or what you've turned her into… but leave. And don't come back. Don't talk to her again. She doesn't need you 'looking into' her again."

"Excuse me," Felicity got up. "Her is right here and she decides who hangs out with. You don't control that."

Oliver was about to yell back but he his phone interrupted him. He sighed, his anger deflating.

"It's from Thea, 911 text. I've got to run, but Felicity – do not think we won't be discussing this later. Whatever all this is."

* * *

Damon had given her a ring. Not the kind of ring you're thinking about, but a "_daylight ring_." She twirled it on her finger. It was made from blue lapis and a witch cursed it – so she could walk in the daylight. She sat in the basement and stared at the weapons before her. She was a vampire. It hadn't fully sunk in yet. She was a vampire.

Damon had told her to stick to blood bags for now. He had to go take care of some stuff – pretty vague. _Drink one bag every 6-8 hours. _She smiled at his directions. He also suggested not using her powers in public.

She didn't want to use compulsion on her friends, ever. She was adamant about that to him. She didn't even want to be tempted to do so – so he had run, literally, back to his hotel. He came back with a cooler full of blood bags for her and bracelets. Four of them. He said they had _vervain_ in them – a herb that would protect her team from vampire compulsion. Roy, Sara and Dig had listened with interest and intrigue. They wore their bracelets without question. With Oliver gone, his sat in front of her now. She would give it to him later. If he would ever look at her the same way.

She got up and walked to the weapons. Sure she had weapons now on her at all time - her fangs, but she wanted to know if she could handle anything else.

She didn't want a bow and arrow. Oliver's weapon. She didn't want a bo-staff. That was Sara's choice. Guns were Diggle. Something caught her eye. It was hanging on the wall. She reached and grabbed it. What used to feel heavy now felt like a feather in her hand.

**A Katana sword. She grinned.**

* * *

A/N: Reviews fuel me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The past couple of weeks have been crazy busy. Here's a new chapter. Let me know what y'all think and let me know what you guys want to see happen. This is going to be a slow-burn for sure. Oliver still has Sara (but their relationships will see many troubles) and Felicity will have a different guys in her life but it will eventually be Oliver/Felicity in the end. **

* * *

Roy let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought this would be easier." A few hours later, he was attempting to master archery, as Felicity sipped on a blood bag and amusingly watched. She giggled and Roy threw her a death glare. Ollie had been gone for a while now and everyone had come back to the foundry.

"You think eventually I'd hit something," Roy said after shooting another arrow.

"Be patient, Ollie makes it look easy," Sarah said while twirling her bo-staff.

Dig came back with big belly burger. "I brought food for all those humans down here." He poked fun at Felicity. She stuck her tongue out.

Her phone started to ring and she saw it was Oliver calling. She answered immediately. "Oliver? Hello? I do think we have been butt dialed," She put the call on speaker.

"_And here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890…" Thea's voice rang through the call. _

Roy smiled at his girlfriend's voice. "Hey that's Thea."

_An unknown voice called through the phone. "That's gorgeous…"_

Sara stopped pacing. "Wait, hold on," She took a few steps forward. "I know that voice."

"_I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston," the same unknown voice said through he phone._

Sara froze. "Oh god no." Dig asked who it was. "His name is Slade Wilson. And unless we stop him, he's going to kill Oliver and his entire family."

"So what's the plan," Felicity asked tossing the now empty blood bag into the trashcan.

Roy was throwing on his clothes while Sara was asking Diggle for his biggest gun.

Felicity watched. "How can I help?"

Sara turned to Felicity. "I need you here Felicity, for now. This thing you're going through, becoming a vampire – it's new. You still need training. We need you at the computer. Figure out where they are in that mansion."

Felicity wondering when Sara became the boss, but decided to stay quiet. "I can do that."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Concentrate Felicity," Damon whispered behind her. He wanted her to hone in on her hearing skills.

She felt like her mind had five hundred things on it. Slade Wilson was alive and they didn't kill him. Instead everyone came back to the foundry pulled down and scared. Dig had a concussion, Roy was worried about Thea and Oliver had the world on his shoulders, yet again.

_*Flashback*_

_"Are we just not going to talk about what just happened?" Felicity asked breaking the silence. She handed an icepack to Dig. He put it against his head. "I was on the comm, what promise?"_

"_He's stronger than me. He almost broke my hand with that hand shake," Roy said breaking the silence. _

"_But is he stronger than me?" Felicity asked. "I can help."_

_Oliver finally spoke up. "No. Nobody's helping. This is between Slade and I. It started with the two of us. It's going to end with the two of us. You will not be finding out if he's stronger than you." He turned to Sara. "What the hell were you thinking Sara? Showing up like that. Did you see his face?"_

_He took three steps toward her. "He's going to come after you to hurt me."_

"_Let him. I'm not the same girl on that island Ollie." She twirled her bo-staff in her arms and smirked. "I'm not that easy to kill."_

"_I don't care. You aren't going to be involved in this fight." Oliver said in his Arrow voice._

___* End Flashback*_

After that team meeting, Felicity had told Digg she needed a Team Arrow break for a few days and Dig agreed. Oliver was in his own world and Sara was trying to find a way to get him to stop pushing her away, so nobody would miss her.

Damon's hand touched her ribcage before moving down to her waist. He whispered from behind her into her ear. "You're not even trying."

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh. She let out a small smile. "How am I supposed to be doing this," she groaned. "When all I can concentrate on is how your hands are on me."

Damon twirled her around so she was facing him. "When you become a vampire, your emotions are heightened, and your personality as well. Actually everything is heightened. Taste. Smell. Sight. Touch."

He touched her. Whispered these things in her ears, leaving light kisses on her temple.

"When you're a vampire, you fell like you can do anything, be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. You love more powerfully. Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many vampires turn off their humanity and all the emotions that come with it."

His hands grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall, their bodies smashing together. She could feel him, hard against her. "Or you can learn to control it."

Felicity bit her lip and groaned at their contact. "So how do I control it?"

"Right now, you don't."

Damon leaned down and roughly captured her lips. She gasped. She had been kissed so many times before but this time it felt different. She let his hand roam her body, with every touch sparking a fire in her core. He cupped her breast over her sports bra and squeezed. She squeaked out. He quickly, using vampire speed had her out of her clothes. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, reveling in the feeling of his hardness against her center.

He sped them over to his bed in his hotel room before dropping her down. She giggled. "How is it that I am completely naked and you are fully clothed?"

Damon lazily smirked. "I've been doing this for a lot longer than you doll."

Felicity's eyes narrowed and she used her strength and flipped them. She tore his shirt open and dropped kissing on his chest. She had his pants off in seconds and smirked. "Now… we're even."

Damon flipped her again, wanting the control and took in her beauty. He kissed her softly before moving his lips down her neck and to her breasts. She had never felt so alive and confident as she did now. He kept moving down kissing her stomach and stopping at the now soaked lace panties. With one movement he had torn those too. Felicity yelled out, "I liked those. They were expensive!"

He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and he smiled to himself when he felt her hips buck in anticipation. "I'll buy you new ones."

He once again lowered his head and placed a kiss on her warm awaiting center. He did it again more firmly when Felicity let out a loud moan. He used his tongue to part her fold before taking her now sensitive bud into his mouth and sucking on it. Felicity let out a breathy "fuck." It was too long before her hips once again bucked and Felicity screamed out his name during her orgasm – the most intense orgasm she has had before. She came down and Damon was kissing her again. Her tongue begged for entrance and she could taste her in his mouth. She pulled away and her hand went down to his length. "My turn?"

Damon shook his head. "No. I need to be in you."

Felicity smiled. "Good." He lowered himself to her entrance and in one instant he pushed down and entered her. She gasped. Her nails dug into his back and she bit her lip. She finally adjusted to his size and nodded to him. She let out a deep breath as she felt him begin his movement. It took everything in her not to scream out in pleasure. It felt that good. She brought her hands to his lower back and pushed him down bringing him in deeper.

Damon took that as his cue to speed up. He went faster and deeper, maybe throwing in a little vampire speed in there. His hand went in between them and found her swollen nub. She could feel herself nearing her end once again. It was close and she could already taste it. She clenched her muscles around him causing him to stop. "Fuck Felicity," he moaned. He dove into her two more times while she clenched her muscles around him, before she found her release. He groaned before shuttering and releasing himself. He kissed her lightly and she placed her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

His phone began to ring. He smiled before rolling over and grabbing the phone and pressing ignore.

Felicity's mind was clear, content. That lasted for only about 10 seconds before her mind went back into overdrive. "Well that was great. I mean like amazing sex. Not that I wasn't expecting that – from a few hundred old vampire. How old are you anyways? God. That's a rude thing to ask. Sorry. I just… this isn't me you know. Normally I don't sleep with guys I've known for less than a week. I thought we were going to train, not do the dirty deed. Not that I minded. God I just need to shut up, why are you making me shut up?"

Damon chucked. "You're so sexy when you rant. Let's train. And this time I mean actually train to control your new vampire senses and emotions," He stood up and grabbed his boxer briefs. "Maybe I'll even show you what I can do with a sword and I don't mean my dick, since you already know that."

He winked and Felicity blushed.

* * *

They trained. For three straight days. Team Arrow was staying below the radar on everything because of Slade. Oliver and Sara were doing recon (she's guessing they made up) and had already told Felicity many times to stay out of it for now. Diggle was with ARGUS and what they were calling the suicide squad and Roy was on Thea duty. During that time, she learned from Damon – all she could. And they did the dirty deed, as Felicity liked to call it, many more times. He taught her how to control her emotions so she wouldn't have to turn them off.

She was lying in bed next to him and traced invisible code onto the sheets as he slept. He opened one eye and said, "You know, watching me sleep is creepy."

She took a deep sigh. "Your phone has been ringing for the past three days, non-stop. You haven't answered a single call."

He shrugged and grinned. "It's not important. Spending time with you is much more fun."

Felicity blushed. Her time with Damon had been fun but it was time to tell him what she had discovered today. "Well, I kind of looked at the missed call list. Apparently Stefan has called you the most. And today, today you have like 30 missed calls from Elena."

Damon stilled. Felicity continued. "I think you should call her back. So I lied. I didn't just look at the missed calls. I read a few text messages… from her. She texted saying someone named Katherine possessed her body and that everything was you was real. She said she loves you. She said to come home."

"And I know what you're thinking, personal things, but I didn't touch your phone. Just hacked into it… from my tablet. Which is also a personal violation but when I saw that Elena had been the one calling you, I thought that one of us should get the happy ending you know?

He had gotten up in the middle of her rant and was now scrolling through the messages he had ignored. Felicity had in vampire speed, gotten dressed and grabbed her stuff. She stopped in front of Damon who has his finger hovering over a contact in his phone. She was sure it was Elena.

"Thank you. For all of this, making me feel alive, giving me strength, teaching me," She dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Go to her Damon. Tell her you love her. Go get the love of your life."

She began walking away and Damon sped over to her, cutting off her exit. "Thank you Felicity." He kissed her on the cheek. He shook off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Keep it. You're remarkable."

"So I've been told. Goodbye Damon," She whispered as she walked away. She wrapped the leather jacket around her. She would miss him.

* * *

She was back in the foundry. Dig was still on a mission with ARGUS and Oliver was on his own suicide mission of trying to find Slade.

She was alone, with Sarah and Roy nowhere in sight. She grabbed Oliver's bow. Damon and taught her what he knew about swords, knives and using her fangs as a weapon, but he knew nothing about shooting a bow and arrow.

She grabbed and arrow and drew it back. She pointed it at the target and let go. The arrow flew and landed in the outermost circle. She practiced a few more times, getting closer to the target each time. She heard the foundry door open and she set down the bow immediately and ran back to her computer.

Oliver walked in wearing jeans and a brown jacket, obviously frustrated. He dropped a gun on the table and sighed. Felicity cleared her throat making him jump. "Jesus Felicity, what are you doing down here?"

"I searched every money, bank, anything account possible for traces of Slade. Nothing. Then this morning I thought, who would have the most information on Slade… ARGUS obviously. But they don't know its Slade. They've been calling him Deathstroke," Felicity pulled up all the files she had looked up while she was away for three days. "Yes I hacked into ARGUS. It was really hard. Be glad I don't actually need sleep anymore. I mean I still enjoy it, but my body doesn't need it to survive. So he's a mercenary and has left a trail of bodies all the way to Starling City."

Oliver looked at the screens, his eyes skimming the files she had up. "I hate to say it Oliver, but I could only get the surface files. I'd have to get closer to their system to get everything… unless you talked to Amanda Waller… which you could. Dig's working with them now, and I'm sure they'd help us out, if it meant taking down Slade."

Oliver turned to her let out a small smile. "I'm glad your new… um… lifestyle hasn't affected your rambling."

Felicity turned around in her chair to face him. "You know you can say it… the word… it won't kill you. Here say it with me. Vam-pi-re. And actually your personality is magnified when you turn so you guys better get used to this rambling. Okay, so let's say it again. Vam-pi-re."

She annunciated every syllable. Oliver looked down. "Yeah. You're a…" He paused and she mouthed out the word to him. "Vampire. Wow. That is going to take some getting used to saying. And you without glasses, another thing that will take getting used to."

His eyes went the arrows sticking out of the wall. "Sara come by here?"

Felicity nodded her head no. "That was me." She said gesturing toward the target with arrows in it.

Oliver whipped his head around with shock. Before he could comment on anything Sara and Roy came into the foundry.

"Smoak it's good to see you," Roy said with excitement. "How's your new life treating you?"

"Awesome. Damon taught me some awesome new things. I could probably beat all of you in a fight now…"

"Hey now, let's not get too cocky," Sara replied.

"… at once," Felicity finished her sentence. She let out a small smirk at Sara's comment.

"Do you want to spar?" Sara asked taking off her sweatshirt.

Felicity jumped up with excitement. Roy took Felicity's place in the computer chair and spun around to Oliver. "20 dollars on Felicity," Roy exclaimed.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He watched as Felicity grabbed a rubber band and tied her hair up into a ponytail. He leaned against the medical table ready to watch. He was curious how this new change affected Felicity. He was so used to seeing his IT girl behind a computer, it was weird to see her take a fighting stance.

"No using your fast speed, that's cheating," Sara said as she grabbed two bo-staffs and tossed one to Felicity. "Can you handle this?"

Felicity laughed. "Sure sure. Come one Canary – let's see what you got. Just don't stick it through my heart."

Sara laughed before she attacked. Oliver watched with interest. The bo-staff's were Sara's expertise but he watched as Felicity blocked every single hit, easily. She let Sara take the offence and attack until finally it looked like she got bored.

Felicity twirled the bo-staff before striking hard and fast, causing Sara's staff to break in half. Sara looked in shock for a second before recovering. Felicity smirked and went into attack mode again, knocking the two halves out Sara's hand leaving her weapon less.

Felicity let her staff fall, and turned to the group. "So who's next?"

Sara, who was recovering from the shock at being beat by her own weapon, shrugged and said quietly, "Guess we're going to have to take you with us more now."

Oliver tensed at that. From what just happened, Felicity could handle herself, but the idea of her outside in the field still scared him. "My turn?" Roy said jumping up.

Oliver grabbed him by his hood. "Maybe later." He turned around to Felicity. "I think I'll just pay Amanda Waller a visit. Sara mentioned getting all the help we can and I think ARGUS can help."

Oliver grabbed his suit and went to go hood up. When he came back out, he saw Felicity and Roy sparring, hand to hand. Roy's strength was pretty much on par with Felicity but she was faster. Roy had picked her up to throw her down but she wrapped her legs around his middle and flipped him before he had the chance. She got up and jabbed him in the throat sending him to the floor.

Oliver shook his head, not knowing if he would get used to this dynamic. Felicity, out there fighting. All he knew what that no matter how much strength she had now, he still wouldn't let Slade anywhere near her. He walked out of the club in search of Amanda Waller.

* * *

Oliver came back later to find Felicity dressed in a simple bright orange dress wrap dress. She was on her computer lost in something. "No more working out?" he asked putting his bow down. He took off his mask and pushed his hood off.

Felicity shook her head. "Nope. Roy and Sara are working upstairs and I thought I'd see if I get any hits on Slade, but nothing so far," Felicity sat back with a sigh. "Will Amanda Waller help, because I've hit a dead end…"

"Yeah. ARGUS will help us locate him," Oliver's eyes went to her cleavage peeking out from her dress. He diverted his eyes immediately and unzipped his hood. He grabbed his t-shirt from a bag and threw it on.

An awkward silence took over the room and finally Felicity stood up. "So are we going to talk about this?"

Oliver's face softened and he leaned against the medical table. He looked pull down and she realized probably hasn't been sleeping well. He whispered, "You really scared me. You died. I had your blood all over me…"

Felicity saw his eyes water and engulfed him in a hug. "Hey, I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver relaxed into the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Felicity never thought about how her dying would affect Oliver. She took a deep sigh and brought up the elephant in the room.

"Are we going to talk about the "V" word?" Felicity asked.

Oliver pulled away and pushed her hair behind her ear. He looked like he was thinking before finally saying, "I don't care. Human, vampire, whatever. You're still my girl. That's all that matters."

Tears formed in Felicity's eyes. "Thank you." Felicity quickly wiped her tears. Oliver and her were still partners, friends and he doesn't care that she's a vampire.

Felicity went back to her computer. "But we wouldn't be Team Arrow if we didn't have another problem. Oliver, look at who was arrested tonight."

Oliver looked at the newsfeed on her computer. "Frank Bertinelli."

Felicity nodded. "So on top of Slade, we're going to have your psycho ex-girlfriend coming into town for vengeance. It is just matter of time."

"Crap."

Felicity giggled. "So are you going to introduce your new mask wearing girlfriend to your old psycho ex mask wearing girlfriend?"

Oliver gave her a deadpanned look. "You're finding this too amusing. We have to stop Helena as soon as she comes into town. Keep an eye out for her on the streets and keep an eye on Frank's case."

Felicity nodded and kept smiling. "So have you told Sara about her?"

Oliver jumped on the salmon ladder and starting going at it. Felicity twirled in her chair to watch him. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm trying to follow the storyline as well as possible - minus the fact Felicity is a vampire. I want to show that she's the same Felicity but with some more edge. I want to develop a strong friendship between Roy and Felicity there - also with some underlying sexual tension because I love Emily and Colton's friendship. But it will stay a friendship - because Roy loves Thea and Felicity loves Oliver. I'm also planning a Felicity/Isabel showdown for next chapter - so get excited for that.**

* * *

There were some changes he began to notice in Felicity. First, she spent about 50 percent of her time behind the computer and the other 50 percent time – training and sparring with Diggle, Sara or Roy. Usually if it is was one-on-one, it was kicking their asses, but whenever two or all three of them went against her, she actually got a workout, sometimes even losing. She had never asked to spar with him though and he never got into the action whenever they were sparring, opting to do the salmon ladder or something else instead.

Second, she frequented Verdant more often. According to her, blood bags can only do so much and alcohol helped keep the edge off. Sara said she only drank bourbon straight, something else that shocked him. He always thought Felicity was the fruity drink kind of girl. He started to notice when she got hungry, her eyes darken and she became snappier. She was running low on blood bags and claimed she needed to steal some more. When Oliver asked why didn't Damon bring her some more, she smiled and said he was back in Virginia with the love of his life.

Third, she wore her hair down much more often now. Every day to the office it was down, framing her face. Unless she was working out or sparring, she never had in her high ponytail anymore.

"So I have an idea," she said walking into the foundry one night. Oliver and Sara sprung apart. She stopped and noticed both of them were still fully clothed, so they must have just been kissing.

She rolled her eyes. "You two should hang a sock on the door or something," She said dryly. "So back to my genius idea. How do I know it's a genius idea? Because all my ideas are genius of course…"

Felicity sat in her chair and turned on her computers. She got distracted again. "Oh Sara, tell Laurel congrats by the way. The DA hired her back, which is awesome…"

"You didn't tell me that?" Oliver butted in.

"Yeah well, she just told me before I came down here," Sara said eyeing Felicity.

Felicity shrugged. "If it's on the Internet. I can find it. I have Google alerts set for all the Lances and the Queens, which sounds creepy. But in actuality, it's for everyone public persona. I can take down articles as soon their published – if they paint you guys in a negative light…"

Oliver interrupted. "Felicity! The idea!"

Felicity stopped rambling. "Right, so the FBI has Frank Bertinelli hidden in a safe house, so Helena aka The Huntress has left a trail of dead bodies all the way here in Starling and can't find him. She's here somewhere and we can't find her. She did learn from the best," Felicity gave Oliver a pointed look. "So why don't we work together with the DA and FBI and bait her out?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Felicity, get Lance to set it up, a meeting with his lawyer and prosecutor."

Sara finally asked. "Wait, so who's Helena?"

Felicity shot Oliver a look. Her eyes were saying _you haven't told her. _But her mouth had other ideas. "Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Ex-girlfriend, huh?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, um Felicity can we have a moment?"

"Hmmm. Yeah. Sure. I'll be upstairs, with the bourbon," Felicity said feeling a little hungry.

* * *

She was starving. She sipped on her bourbon. All the blood bags were down were Oliver and Sara were probably discussing Helena. The bar wasn't very busy. It was only 9 p.m. on a Wednesday evening. She could do what Damon told her. Just take a little blood from someone and compel him or her to forget. No big deal, right.

She scanned the bar area and saw Roy. She could just ask him. She would feel better about taking blood from someone who she knows rather than a stranger. And he heals quickly. She walked up to Roy, who was setting bottles of beer behind the bar. She whispered, "Hey, I have a favor to ask you."

Roy smiled and turned to her. "What's up Blondie?"

Felicity's eyes darkened. Her eyes went to his vein in his throat. "I'm hungry."

Roy laughed. "Well we have some peanuts and I can run and grab you some big belly burger."

Felicity grabbed his arm. "Not that kind of hungry… I just need a little. Please."

Roy's eyes widened. "I thought you were only doing blood bags?"

Felicity shook her head. "They're down in the basement. Sara and Oliver are down there… Right now I'm a walking time bomb Roy. I need something to tide me over."

Roy laughed. "Well then consider me your own personal bomb squad. Or blood bag. You're not drinking from my neck though. Come on."

He dragged her to the back to the storage room. Felicity felt nervous. She could stop, right. It would be easy. The veins around her eyes turned black and her fangs came out. Roy offered his arm and she bit in. It was amazing. Blood from the vein. She moaned and drank greedily. With each sip, she felt stronger.

"Felicity, stop," Roy tried to pull his arm back but she had a strong grip on his arm.

He started to get dizzy at the loss of blood when finally something broke her trance, well someone. "FELICITY. Stop!" Oliver's voice boomed through the room.

Felicity jumped back. Blood dripped down the side of her mouth, her eyes still black and her fangs still out. She realized what she had been doing and snapped back into normal Felicity. Fangs gone. Eyes normal. Blood still there.

"Oh my god Roy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I was taking. I thought I could stop," Felicity had tears coming down her face now.

Roy took a step forward but Oliver stuck his arm out and stopped him. Roy said, "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm already healing. I can feel it. You'll get better at controlling it."

Felicity kept crying. She saw her reflection in the small mirror on the wall and started crying even more. "Oh my god. I'm a monster…"

Roy gave Oliver a pleading look to say something. Oliver grabbed a towel off the shelf and walked over to Felicity. "Hey," he used a finger to lift her chin up. "You're not a monster. You believed I could be something more than just a killer. You still believe and encourage Roy to control his mirakuru and channel his anger elsewhere."

Oliver began wiping the blood off her face. "You are the light of the group, the heart. Never the darkness or monster. You have to have hope and belief that you can control this and it'll take time and practice – just like it did with Roy and I."

Felicity's tears had stopped and she nodded. "Thank you Oliver. And Roy – for you know – the food."

Roy shrugged. "Anytime. Maybe we can practice that control on me since we know I heal fast. We'll just have someone else with us to snap you out of it just in case."

Felicity sighed and nodded. Oliver engulfed her in a hug and whispered, "Now let's go make sure my ex-girlfriend doesn't go on a killing spree in our city, okay?"

* * *

Felicity and Dig watched as the golden couple fought in front of them. Over the "no kill rule." Laurel was involved now by being the head prosecutor on the Bertinelli case and Sara wanted to kill Helena. Oliver wasn't having it. Oliver was about to head out to where the setup was taking place when him and Sara started fighting.

"You were happy enough to let Dig take the kill shot when it was Slade threatening your family," Sara yelled.

"This is different," Oliver interrupted. "I FAILED Helena. I created the Huntress."

Sara was charged up. "Yeah well you created Slade too."

A short silence took over the room from shock at her statement. Sara slammed her hand down on the table next to her. "Also You didn't use your baby arrows on The Count when he held Felicity hostage. What's the difference here? She needs to be put down."

Oliver's jaw slacked. He took a step forward and his Arrow voice came out. "That. Was. Different. This conversation is over. I'm going to the courthouse."

He began to walk out and Sara yelled. "You're not fooling anyone Oliver."

* * *

All in all it ended up with Helena's dad dead and Helena arrested. Oliver and Sara came back to the foundry still tense. Oliver went into the bathroom to change out of his suit.

Sara sat down with a sigh. Felicity grabbed her bag to head out, but decided to say something. "You want to know reason he didn't want you to kill Helena?"

Sara took off her mask and her wig tossing them aside. "He's a fucking hypocrite Felicity. I don't give two shits about his reasons."

Felicity shook her head. "I know you're upset. But he doesn't want you to kill for you – not for him. He knows what being a killer did to you while being in the league. He knows you don't feel worthy of telling your family your canary lifestyle – he wants you be able to call yourself a hero. It's the same thing I want for him."

Felicity remembered her snarky comment about Oliver killing for her. "Also, with what happened with the Count – that death doesn't just sit on Oliver's conscious. It sits on mine too. I feel guilt for it every day. How dumb I was to go out by myself. How weak I was to not be able to get out of that situation… I feel guilty for putting Oliver in that position and making him kill for me."

Felicity trailed off at the sight of Oliver walking out of the bathroom. "So think about that the next time you want to kill for Laurel or Quentin."

Felicity walked out of the basement and into the club level of Verdant. She saw a slouched over Roy sitting in the hall.

"Hey," She whispered sliding on the floor next to him. He looked up and she saw he had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just had to break Thea's heart… per Oliver's request," He said broken hearted. "And the sad thing is, he's right. I can't share this life with her and until I get this under control I could be a danger to her."

Felicity stayed quiet. He continued. "I tried to break up with her and you know what she told me? No," Roy laughed slightly. "It took me kissing Emma – the hostess, knowing she would catch us for her to accept that… even then she knew I was just pushing her away. Now, even if I get this under control and I can maybe bring her into this life… she won't forgive me."

He began crying again. "She won't ever forgive me."

Felicity hugged him. And let him cry into her arms. "Shhh, it's okay. Hey, look at that jaw line – you can definitely win her back. She'll forgive you with time. Once this stuff with Slade is done, I'll help you win her back, okay?"

Roy nodded. "You're kind of awesome Blondie. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Felicity shrugged. "You want to crash at my place? I have ice cream and alcohol, even though you're not legal… but I wont tell if you won't."

Roy chuckled. "Almost legal. 21 in 8 months."

"Come on," Felicity stood up and held out her hand to the broken boy. Roy shrugged and grabbed her hand.

"Lead the way Blondie."

* * *

She woke up with her head thumping. Her phone was going off. She pressed ignored and rolled over, hitting into a hard body. Shit. Felicity squinted one eye opened and saw Roy sprawled out shirtless on one side of her bed. She immediately peaked under the covers and sighed in relief to see she was still wearing her pajamas. _Why was Roy in her bed and not on the pull out sofa bed? How much had she had to drink last night?_

Her phone went off again and she jumped out of bed to answer it. She walked out of her bedroom and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Oliver's voice boomed into the phone. "The board meeting – the same one you said I have to attend. I need you here with my notes for it in the next 30 minutes."

She looked at the time. It was 9:30. "Crap. I'll be there soon."

"Is everything ok?" Oliver asked, his voice now full with worry.

Felicity noticed two empty whiskey bottles sitting on the coffee table with two shot glasses. _Two entire bottles of alcohol is what it takes to make a vampire drunk. Good to know. _She suddenly remembered everything from last night.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ok, so we're really playing this right now?" Roy asked whining. Felicity plopped on the couch next to him. She nodded while pouring him a shot. _

"_Never have I ever, but with two people – so basically so you take a shot if you've done what the other person hasn't," Felicity said excitingly. "I'll go first. Never have I ever done hard drugs – coke, vertigo, etc." _

_Roy took his shot and poured another. "I did a line of coke once. Girl I was with was a cokehead and it was the only way I was going to get into her pants." _

_She laughed and commented man-whore jokingly. "Ok, so never have I ever slept with a vampire," Roy said teasing Felicity. _

_Felicity took a shot. "I'm thankful I don't have to take one for every time I slept with him," she wiggled her eyebrows. _

"_Ew gross," Roy made a face. The game continued on and they finished almost two bottles of whiskey. Felicity was surprised. Roy actually hadn't done too much so she had had way more to drink than him. _

"_Never have I ever sang in front of a crowd," Roy exclaimed – really digging for material. _

_Felicity downed her last shot. "I'm a fabulous singer. I was even in my high school musical. I played Sandy in Grease!" _

"_You did not! Sing something from it now…" _

"_No, that would be embarrassing… Plus there's no music!" Felicity said pouring another shot. The bottle was almost empty._

_Roy started the basic beat for "Summer Lovin." He sang the first line, "Summer lovin had me a blast…" _

_Felicity giggled and sang her line, "Summer lovin happened so fast." _

"_Met a girl, crazy for me…"_

"_Met a boy cute as can be…" Felicity stopped singing after that line and started laughing. "You're a really good singer too."_

_Roy blushed and shrugged. "Whatever. Your turn."_

_She poured the last of the bottle into Roy's shot glass. "Let me think. Let me think…. Mmmm.. Never I have ever been with someone younger than me." _

_Roy rolled his eyes and took his shot. Felicity jumped up in victory. "I totally have done more than you in life, I win!" _

"_I don't think that's how the game works. Plus you have some years on me Blondie." _

"_Only 4 years… I'm not an old woman. And now I'm going to be 24 forever. I'm never going to die. Never to get old," Felicity said turning her shot glass over. _

_Roy gave a lazy smile. "Ok, old woman. Let's get you to bed. We are both way too drunk for our own good." _

_Felicity sped to her bedroom and Roy followed her. She had thrown herself on her bed. She mumbled softly, "I didn't realize vampires could get drunk." _

"_Apparently with enough alcohol you can," He left to walk back to the sofa and Felicity caught his arm. _

_She was half-asleep and whispered, "Stay. In a total platonic way. I just don't want to be alone." _

_Roy crawled into the bed next to her. He laid beside her and thought – he didn't want to be alone either. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Felicity… hello?"

Felicity broke out of her train of thought and replied to Oliver, "Yes, everything is okay. Be there soon…"

* * *

Felicity ran into the building with her heels in one hand and coffee in the other. Folders were under her arm. Oliver was waiting by her desk. He raised his eyebrow at her appearance. She slipped her heels on by her desk.

"Hey, here are the notes I made," Felicity said. "They're bringing up those three things to vote on. You don't to layout the plant workers. You are for rightsizing the marketing department. You are also for this acquisition – which you found. Well I did. But you can tell them you did. This will push your percent to 55 percent. Take that ice bitch."

She rambled all this off and downed her coffee. "Isabel has really been helpful Felicity with the company, while I've been dealing with our night things…" Oliver said.

Felicity groaned as they walked toward the conference room. "Take off your sex goggles Oliver…"

"My what?"

"She's on the list. I know you saw the research I was doing. Dig told me. I have her in Siberia at the same time as your dad… She's not to be trusted Oliver," Felicity explained rapidly with her hands.

They stopped in front of the conference room. She turned and straightened his tie. "Go impress the Board of Directors," She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. Tell me if you love it, hate it. Tell me what you want more of. Less of. Next chapter - Thea goes missing and Isabel/Felicity showdown.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. This strays from the storyline quite a bit. Felicity uses her vampire abilities more now. I bring in a new crossover toward the end. As far as Damon goes, he won't be back... yet... I may bring him back later, but I want to focus on Felicity and her growth. There isn't a lot of Oliver/Felicity in this chapter, but next chapter will have A LOT OF IT. I promise. **

* * *

Felicity stepped into busy room. Some people were playing cards, while others read. Her eyes found the woman she was searching for. She was playing solitaire at a table. Even in her 50s, she looked beautiful. Her dark auburn hair fell to her shoulders. She looked up and caught Felicity's stare. Felicity took a deep breath and walked over to her, taking a seat across from her.

"Hi," Felicity smiled. "I don't know if you remember, I'm your daughter – Felicity."

The woman's eyes crinkled in confusion. "I was a mom once. A wife too."

Felicity took her mom's hand in her own. "I know. You're playing a losing hand."

Her mom looked at the cards and grinned. "You're smart. My husband was smart. He was a doctor. He was smart enough to leave me…" A sad look took over her face.

"He seems like a dickhead," Felicity said. She took a deep breath and looked into her mom's eyes. She grabbed her hand. She decided to use her compulsion. "You are happy. You have a wonderful life. You don't have any reason to end you life."

Her mom repeated the words back. "I am happy. I have a wonderful life. I want to live."

A tear dropped down Felicity's cheek. Her phone started ringing and she got up. "I'll be back, same time next month. I love you mom."

She grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice was filled anguish and sorrow. "I need you at QC. Thea… Slade has her…"

"Oh shit. Be there in 10…" Felicity whispered, running out of the building.

She was 10 blocks from QC and it would be quicker to run. She looked around and used her vampire speed.

* * *

She walked onto the executive's floor of Queen's Consolidated. Isabel was running around giving orders. She stopped in front of Felicity "Oh you're here. Oliver and Moira, as well as the FBI, SCPD are on their way… make yourself useful."

Felicity scoffed. "You may have Oliver so fooled with your helpfulness. But I'm not Oliver, Isabel. So you mess with Oliver in ANY way, and I will destroy you."

Isabel laughed. "Oh the little IT girl," she walked by and whispered in Felicity's ear. "I'm not scared of you."

Felicity smirked and went to her computer. "You should be."

She was about to use her compulsion on Isabel to find out her motives when the Queens and FBI came through the door.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Felicity yelled at him in the Foundry.

"I made Isabel temporary CEO. That doesn't matter right now Felicity, keep looking through those photos," Oliver sighed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

_Give her the vote I told you about. Appoint me CEO. Anything else… _She rolled her eyes and scanned the photos.

She came across a partial plate outside of Verdant and ran it. Slade Wilson. That seemed a little too easy.

She explained it to the team and Oliver, Sarah and Roy were heading out.

"I can help," Felicity said as they were suiting up.

Oliver shook his head no. "No. Stay here."

Felicity crossed her arms annoyed. She watched as the trio headed out the side door. She was stuck behind a computer – again. She grabbed her communicator and stuck it in her ear.

"This is not a good idea," Felicity said to Dig. "The venom won't give them that big of an advantage…"

Dig shrugged. "We'll just have to wait."

Felicity huffed. "I hate waiting."

* * *

She heard Oliver over the communicator to get to Starling City Police Department. He needed her new special skills. Felicity strolled in to see Detective Lance and Sara standing outside a questioning room. Some commotion began to happen and the detective inside questioning Slade was pulled out along with Lance. Felicity walked up to the guard in front of the room.

She stared into his eyes and said, "You're going to let me inside and then forget you did."

He opened the door allowing her to go inside. Felicity stepped inside and took a deep breath. _You can do this. _

"Hello Ms. Smoak, it's really a pleasure to finally meet you," An Australian accent broke her thoughts. "The brains behind it all."

Felicity lips formed a tight smile. "I'm here for one simple thing Mr. Wilson. I want you to tell me where Thea Queen is."

Slade stared at her, raising his eyebrow. When he realized she was being serious, he broke into laughter. "And why would I do that?"

Felicity walked over and sat on the edge of the table next to him. "Careful Ms. Smoak, you're sitting quite close to a killer."

Felicity leaned over and looking into his eyes. "You will tell me where Thea Queen is." Once again using compulsion. She felt herself weaken a little more.

Slade's eyes widened and words started slipping out of his mouth. "Storage depot. Outside the city limits. Crossroads of Oxford and Washington."

Felicity touched her ear. "You get that?"

"_I'm on it,"_ Arrow's voice muffled through the comm.

"Oliver, go get Thea. Do whatever it takes. I can end this on my end…" Felicity said.

"_Felicity… no…"_ His voice called out before she turned off her communicator. Felicity turned around to Slade. She pulled out the gun from her purse.

He cocked his head to the side. "It seems my associate and I underestimated you Ms. Smoak. I'll have to remind Ms. Rochev to do her homework better next time. I still can't figure it out. How did you get me to reveal the location?"

_Ms. Rochev? Shit. Him and Isabel were working together. That mean Queens Consolidated. One problem at a time. _Felicity distracted in her thoughts realized her hands her shaking slightly while holding the gun. Slade laughed. He broke his shackles and stormed at her, knocking the gun out of her hand. He wrapped his hand around her throat. Felicity's hands went to his and she tried to pry his off her neck but she was weak and hadn't had blood for over 12 hours.

"But Ms. Rochev did get one thing right, you're not a killer…" Slade whispered. "It's not your day to die Ms. Smoak, but here's a message for Oliver. He may have saved Thea today but he can't protect everyone all the time. I still plan to fulfill my promise."

Slade let go of Felicity and she slide to the ground. She needed blood. Fast.

* * *

Sarah, Dig and Roy tried to go after Slade after he fled the police station, but didn't have any success. All four of them sat in the foundry. Felicity stared at the gun in front of her.

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I couldn't do it… I had the gun…"

Sara put a hand on her shoulder. "I did the same thing. The first time I held a gun. Ollie was the one who took it from me and actually killed the man. All that matters is that you got Slade to reveal Thea's location and Ollie is bringing her to the police station right now."

Roy nodded. "You did good blondie. I mean when Oliver had us take him to the police station I was confused, but when I realized he was brining you in – I realized it was all going to be okay."

Felicity smiled. "I did it for Thea. But if you really want to thank me, I could use a pick me up though. Too much compulsion and speed tonight."

Roy stuck his arm out. Dig groaned. "Don't do that stuff out in the open."

Felicity laughed. "Then leave Dig. You know it's just eating…"

"Whatever. You know that both of you like it," The bodyguard said as he walked upstairs. Sara followed leaving both Felicity and Roy alone.

Felicity laughed. "I like your blood best. I think it might be the mirakuru."

Roy smiled. His arm was still stuck out. Felicity grabbed it and bit into his wrists. They had been practicing and her control had been getting better. She took what she needed, pulled away and licked her lips clean. Roy watched in awe, before a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I don't get how Oliver doesn't see what's right in front of him. He's stupid Felicity. Sara, Isabel… no taste."

Felicity was a little shocked at what Roy said, but Isabel's name shocked her. "Oh shit. Roy. Isabel, she's working with Slade. I'll be right back…" Felicity grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out of the door.

* * *

Felicity walked in as the board meeting ended. Isabel stood up. "Ms. Smoak, I don't know if you heard, but the board just voted me sole CEO of Queens Consolidated. And since your job was contingent upon the CEO you used to work for, you're no longer welcome here."

Felicity hated this woman. She fake smiled. "Oh, I'm always welcome here. How's Slade? I hear Thea was found. How lucky. Must have put a real kink in his plan."

Isabel's eyes narrow and she roundhouse kicked and Felicity dodged and sped over to the other side of her. Isabel looked confused… "What are you…?"

Felicity shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know," She pulled back her arm and punched Isabel in the face. "That's for Russia…"

The first punch was soft. Not a lot of power. The second punch knocked the wind out of Isabel. It wasn't to the face this time, but rather the kidney. Isabel heaved over and coughed. Felicity smiled feeling a little powerful, but was not expecting her to recover that quickly. Felicity received an elbow to her face followed by a kick to her gut. She tasted blood. It quickly healed but she was pissed.

Felicity grabbed Isabel's arm and twisted it. She heard a bone crack before finally compelling her, "Sit down and do everything I say."

Isabel let out a cry at the crack, but sat down. "So I know most of the story. But do fill in the blanks. You met Robert Queen in Siberia when you were just a young girl. You were infatuated. He left and followed him to the U.S. and became a young college intern here. Seduced him, because let's face it. Queen men can't say no to woman who open their legs for them. And when you realized you were nothing but a screw, came here to take over Queens Consolidated for revenge? See that doesn't make sense. Something's missing."

Felicity paced. "Tell me what's missing."

Isabel scoffed. "It wasn't just a one time thing. He loved me and I loved him. He was going to run away with me. But Thea had to go and break her arm. We were at the airport. Queens Consolidated is rightfully mine. Slade trained me, put me through hell, so I could do this."

Felicity stopped pacing and stood in front of Isabel. "He chose his family so you're bitter? After stalking him from Siberia to Starling City? And don't you know, companies go to sons, heirs. Not dirty mistresses."

Felicity grabbed Isabel's good arm, "So here's what you're going to do…"

* * *

Felicity walked back into Verdant the next morning and took a seat next to Oliver on the barstool. Sara was cleaning some glasses and both of them looked pulled down. "Why the sad faces? Thea's safe at home? I call that a win."

"Slade's still out there, doing god knows what. Roy is pissed at me fro Thea since she won't talk to him. He blames me. He's going to go and try and make up with Thea, against my orders. Rumor has it Isabel is going to do a press conference announcing she's the sole CEO of Queen's and she's working with Slade. Thank for that heads up… I feel like we aren't really winning right now Felicity," Oliver listed out.

Sara nodded in agreement. "And my dad got arrested last night for working with us even though we were right about Slade."

Felicity snorted. "That is way to many issues to worry about. We do what we always do, fight back. I also took care of your Isabel problem. Turn on the TV. And Laurel can get the DA to drop charges, right? Or I mean I can go fix it… but I figured she would be on it."

Sara grabbed the remote and turned it to channel 13. "Laurel's on it. I'll let you know if we need you. Thanks."

Isabel was on screen. "I am very happy for the Queen family and for the safe return of Thea Queen. During this difficult time Oliver Queen appointed me temporary CEO. Now that Thea is back home, safe and sound, I will be stepping down and selling my shares of Queens Consolidated due a sudden death in my family back home. I hope to one day be back in Starling City and working with the wonderful Oliver Queen again, but until then I know that Queens Consolidated could not be in better hands."

Sara muted the TV as the questions started. Oliver's was still staring at the TV in shock.

"You did that mind trick thing on her?" Sara asked.

Felicity nodded. "She was an easy fix. Also made her forget I did the mind trick on her. I don't know how long my compulsion works. So I think she'll still be working with Slade, but positive - we still have QC," Felicity turned to Oliver.

"So here's the plan. Since I don't need sleep, I can handle the business till we deal with Slade. But in return, I want 25% of Isabel's stock. I want to be a shareholder. I will continue to perform executive assistant duties but I want to help make business d…"

Arms wrapped around Felicity, engulfing her in a hug. She relaxed into his arms and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've always got your back Oliver," Felicity pulled away. Sara had an unreadable expression on her face. "So 25% shares?"

Oliver laughed. "They're yours. Here let me go make a call and make sure we get those shares."

Oliver walked away leaving Sara and Felicity alone. Felicity slumped down in her seat. "Bourbon please."

Sara gave her a deadpanned look. "It's 11 a.m. in the morning."

Felicity groaned. "I've been using so much compulsion. It's been using up too much energy. Bourbon helps take the edge off."

Sara poured a shot into a whiskey glass. "Can I talk to you about something? Girl to girl?"

Felicity nodded as she took a sip of the drink. "Oliver doesn't want me killing anyone else. You were right. But he wants you even more away from this fight than him. Do you know how much he struggled with calling you for your help last night?"

Felicity stared at her glass, so Sara continued. "You could kill him Felicity. You could kill Slade. I can teach you how to kill someone…"

Felicity understood was Sara was saying. "And what you're saying is after my blunder last night of not being able to pull the trigger on Slade, Oliver won't expect me to try…"

Sara nodded.

"And you want to keep this between us? I can't lie to him Sara," Felicity whispered swirling her drink. "I can't learn how to become emotionally and physically capable of killing Slade and not tell Oliver. I can't randomly show up in the middle of you guys fighting him and just put him down."

Sara grabbed Felicity's arm. "Tell him the truth or save all of our lives? Him fighting Slade a death wish. Even with me, we're not strong enough. But if we had you. You could do it. With this strength, speed…Could you honestly live with yourself if anything ever happened to him?" Sara paused. "To John? To Roy? To me?"

Felicity bit her lip. She grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the bourbon. "I'll think about it."

"We also need Roy to start trusting Ollie again," Sara said. "You both have this weird bond and if he wasn't so in love with Thea, I would be questioning it… but I think you can get him back on board with Ollie."

Felicity nodded. "I can definitely do that."

* * *

Her body still loved human food. She was craving burger and fries. She walked to Big Belly Burger on her own, with what Sara said still swarming in her mind. Could she actually do it? Kill a man. She slid into her usual booth and pulled out her tablet.

Carly came over with a big smile on her face. "Just you today Felicity?"

Felicity nodded. "Yup. But I'm starving today, so can I do a double instead of a regular, and then my usual order."

Carly nodded and jotted it down. She turned around and then changed her mind, coming back to Felicity's booth. "How's John? I never see much of him…"

Felicity gave a sad smile. She really did like Carly, but she understood John not being able to share his life with her. "He's good. I think he's finally trying to be happy again."

Carly smiled. "Good," She fiddled with her pen. "I'll go put this order in."

Felicity went back to her tablet, looking up any information she could find about the mirakuru as she ate her meal. Now that QC was back in Oliver's hands, Slade doesn't have access to the centrifuge. He would need something else to replicate the serum. Felicity finished off her fries and burger. _Barry would know_, she thought to herself.

The door to the restaurant opened and she noticed two very good-looking guys walk in.

"I'm telling you, I heard this place was good," The taller one explained. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes.

Felicity focused on the other guy. His eyes and face is what attracts her to him. His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I hate cities. Small towns, you just know what diners are the best for burgers. Too many chain restaurants in cities," The shorter, although still tall, one explained.

Carly went over to them and took their orders and Felicity kept peaking at them from the corner of her eye. Her phone went off, her ringing loud, causing her to jump. The shorter guy smirked at her. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey…"_ Roy voice called into the phone. _"Where are you?" _

"Big Belly Burger," Felicity replied. "I actually needed to talk to you about Oliver."

"_Later. Be there in 2. Don't be mad…"_ Roy said quickly before handing up.

"Why would I be mad…?" Felicity said to herself. Carly came by and she ordered Roy a Dr. Pepper. She went back to her tablet and was super engrossed looking through STAR labs inventory when she noticed a shadow standing beside her.

Without looking up she began talking, "I ordered you a soda. Dr. Pepper, your favorite. I don't get why I would be mad at you...I'm researching possible labs in the…" She looked up and saw Roy standing in front of her with a very confused Thea. Felicity stopped talking immediately.

"Oh um, hi Thea," She said softly.

Thea looked from Felicity to Roy. "Why did you bring me here to meet Ollie's assistant? I don't get how this is supposed to get me to understand why you were kissing slutty Emma… why you were pushing me away. Oh my god. Are you sleeping with her too? I always thought she was banging my brother…"

Felicity blushed. "No. I'm not sleeping with Oliver. He's with Sarah. And I'm not sleeping with Roy either. I mean, technically we did sleep in the same bed, next to each other, but totally platonic like friends situation…" She rambled off.

Roy growled. "Not helping Felicity…"

Felicity shot him a death glare. "Why the hell did you bring her here then? I told you grovel, apologize."

Thea laughed and slid into the booth. "So you're not sleeping with my brother or maybe boyfriend. So I don't have any reason to hate you."

Roy slid in after Thea. "No Felicity is helping me… See Thea, I've been lying to you. I've been working with the Arrow."

"Roy!" Felicity yelled, kicking him under the table. He yelped in slight pain.

Thea's eyes widened. "Wait. You've been what? You know who he is? How does she play into this?"

Roy mumbled. "I told you not to get mad Blondie. She helps to. On the tech side only. I can't tell you who he is Thea. But I lied to you and pushed you away because I was injected with something that affected my strength and rage and sometimes it's hard to control," Roy said bending the truth slightly.

"I thought pushing you away was the best option, the best way to keep you safe. Slade. He's been injected with the same thing and I'm the only one who can stop him with the Arrow. So I thought if I pushed you away, he wouldn't come after you. But he did anyways. I made a mistake. Thinking of you and being with you helps me control it… and I need you in my life. I love you."

Tears began to form in Thea's eyes. Felicity looked away from the happy couple in front of her. "I love you too Roy. And I'm happy you're finally telling me the truth. But you kissed another girl… how will I know the next a mission with the Arrow needs you to push me away you won't go sleep with Felicity?"

Felicity's jaw dropped. "Um… I will not be sleeping with Roy. And Thea. He made a mistake. We all do. We're humans," _Well she wasn't, but whatever. _"Forgive him and take him back. Finding the kind of love you guys have is rare, so don't throw it away over a stupid mistake."

Thea smiled and she kissed Roy.

Felicity grabbed her stuff. "And on that note, I'm out of here. I'm glad I could help, even though I didn't do much. Roy, you better be there tonight…" She needed to talk to him at the foundry about Oliver.

She yelled out to Carly, "Hey Carly, throw everything on my tab. Even what these two lovebirds eat."

"Yes m'am," Carly smiled waving to Felicity.

Felicity began to walk back to Verdant when she heard someone yelling. "Hey! Hey!" the cuter of the two guys from the restaurant was running up to her. "For a girl in heels, you walk really fast."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, it takes practice."

He held her Queens Consolidated badge in her hand. He twirled it in his hands. "You dropped this," He flipped the badge over and looked at her name. "…Felicity Smoak."

"Oh thank you, I would be in such big trouble if I lost that since it has access to the executive floors," Felicity reached for the badge and he pulled it away slightly, grinning.

"I didn't realize it was that important. How about we made a trade? The badge, for a drink?" He raised one eyebrow challenging her.

She giggled. "You're really asking me to get a drink, at…" She looked at her watch. "2 p.m. in the afternoon." She was such a hypocrite since she had a drink at 11 a.m. this morning.

He shook his head. "Nah not right now, my brother and I have to meet up with some relatives this afternoon. But tonight?"

Felicity took one step forward. "Ok. Meet me at Verdant – It's two blocks that way," Felicity used her arms to gesture. "Let's say 9 p.m.? I have one condition though,"

He took a deep breath at her sudden proximity. "Name it."

"You've got to tell me your name," Felicity smiled, flirting a little.

He chuckled, handing her the badge and then holding his hand out. "Dean, Dean Winchester."

* * *

He slid back into the booth across from Sam. "Meeting her for drinks at 9 p.m." Dean said smiling.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not meeting with her just to get laid Dean, remember that."

Dean grinned. "Man, did you see her though?" Sam gave him a deadpanned look. "I know, I know. Find out about these weird costume wearing people and see if they're going to get in our way…"

Dean grabbed a few fries and stuffed them in his mouth. "But if I happen to get some in the process of this small mission…"

Sam frowned. "Maybe I should have been the one to swipe her badge…"

Dean laughed before taking another huge bite of this burger. "Mmm… good burger." He grabbed his soda. "Sammy, come on. She was eyeing me from the moment we walked in here. Let's face it. I'm the more attractive brother."

* * *

**A/N: So I love Dean. I've been watching Supernatural. Only seen up to season 6, so if I get some facts wrong or such, don't hate him. Dean being brought in will be for one purpose - a way for Felicity to relieve some of that pent up emotions/tensions and to make Oliver extremely jealous... just you wait and see. **


End file.
